The present invention relates to a device for retaining items to a handlebar of a personal vehicle, or, alternatively, for retaining a handlebar to some other item. In particular, the invention relates to a device which is particularly suitable for holding a motorcycle helmet to the handlebar of a motorcycle, or, alternatively, for xe2x80x9clockingxe2x80x9d a motorcycle to a fixed item, to prevent it from being moved. The invention can also be used with other personal vehicles which use handlebars. Accordingly, it may be used with bicycles, all terrain vehicles, snowmobiles, and personal watercraft.
Many types of personal vehicles, including bicycles, motorcycles, all terrain vehicles, snowmobiles, and personal watercraft have handlebars which are used for steering. As is well known, most handlebars are formed of a tubular metal member, the ends of which typically have some form of xe2x80x9cgripxe2x80x9d affixed to them. Typical handlebar grips are made of a relatively resilient material, such as rubber or plastic, they are typically formed to be substantially cylindrical, and they are typically substantially closed at their distal ends.
Well known problems with such personal vehicles include the fact that they are prone to theft due to their relatively small size and relatively light weight, and they are not typically equipped with lockable storage space for such items as are typically used with them, including helmets, in the case of bicycles, all terrain vehicles, and snowmobiles, and flotation vests, in the case of personal watercraft.
In view of the foregoing problems, it is not uncommon for bicycle and motorcycle riders to carry with them some form of chain or cable, along with padlocks. Alternatively they often carry so-called xe2x80x9cbicycle locksxe2x80x9d, which generally have a tubular locking device attached to a cable. In fact, the prior art shows numerous types of motorcycle and bicycle locks, which range in design from the basic padlock having an elongated U-shaped shackle, of which U.S. Pat. No. Des. -430,787 entitled MOTORCYLE AND BICYCLE LOCK, which issued on Sep. 12, 2000 to T. K. Liu, illustrates an ornamental, but typical, design.
Problems with these elongated padlocks, is that they, too, need to be stored and carried when the vehicle is in use. Accordingly, a variety of brackets have been devised simply to carry the locks. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,386 entitled BICYCLE LOCK MOUNTING BRACKET which issued on Aug. 1, 2000 to L. Kuo illustrates one such mounting bracket which attaches to the frame of a bicycle, and which is used to carry a bicycle lock. Another form of bicycle lock bracket is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,520 entitled BICYCLE LOCK BRACKET WITH SPLINES which issued on Jul. 15, 1997 to C. McDaid.
An illustrative cable type bicycle lock is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. -390,771 entitled BICYCLE LOCK which issued on Feb. 17, 1998 to F. B. Egger.
Problems with the foregoing locks include the fact that they get in the way of the normal operation of a bicycle, and they are not adapted to be used on other types of personal vehicles which have handlebars. In order to get around the first of these problems, devices such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,663 entitled COMBINATION BICYCLE LOCK/HANDLEBAR ASSEMBLY, which issued on Oct. 11, 1994 to R. N. Samuelson, have been developed which enable the use of a bicycle lock as an auxiliary handlebar. A similar device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,901 entitled BICYCLE LOCK MOUNTING BRACKET which issued on Aug. 18, 1992 to A. N. Dabandjian, et al.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,464, entitled BICYCLE LOCK WITH STORABLE REEL CABLE, which issued on Oct. 12, 1993 to R. Halter, a cylindrical device for retractably storing the cable of a bicycle lock is described. While this device can be used with a bicycle (provided that there is sufficient room beneath the bicycle""s seat and the frame), it is not adapted for use with other personal vehicles which use handlebars.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a device which can be integrated into the design of a personal vehicle which steers using handlebars, and which can be used to either hold objects, such as helmets, jackets, riding apparel, and/or flotation vests, as well as to lock the personal vehicle to a fixed object as a theft deterrent.
The present invention is a retainer device which is integrated into a tubular handlebar of a personal vehicle. The invention can be used to hold helmets, jackets, riding apparel, flotation vests, or similar items, and, in various embodiments, it can be used to lock the vehicle to a fixed object to deter theft of the vehicle.
The invention is a retainer device for a personal vehicle of the type which uses handlebars for steering. It is comprised of means for connecting the retainer device to the distal end of a handlebar of the personal vehicle. In addition, the invention includes some form of extendable means attached to the retainer device. The extendable means can be extended outward from an outer face of the retainer device, whereby an item can be affixed to the extendable means.
As explained hereinafter, the extendable means can be a lever, a shackle, or a cable, and the retainer device can include a lock, such as a combination lock or, alternatively, a keyed lock.